The present invention relates generally to electrical utility linework and specifically to the removal of utility poles from the ground. Since the inception of power and telephone poles very little innovation or new technologies have been introduced to remove these units once decayed or broken off due to hurricanes, accidents and/or other forces.
Lineman (utility workers for power companies, etc.) have struggled to remove power poles. Many times, having to excavate around these poles in order to use a choker chain or improvised means (e.g. a ground rod driven into the pole and clamped onto and removed with a line truck—subjecting the line truck to unnecessary risk of damage). The present invention overcomes these limitations, as well as provides other objects and advantages that will be apparent to one of skill in the art.
In one embodiment, the present invention adapts to a Kelly bar on line trucks (known in the art) thus enabling the lineman to drill into a pole, post, stump, etc, thereby anchoring the tool head into whatever item is to be removed. The extraction apparatus is then secured to the tool and the pole is removed by hydraulic pressure. Doing so presents a useful alternative to using the boom of the line truck to attach to the tool for removal in that many utilities disfavor using the boom for such removal.
In one embodiment, the invention includes means to affix a mounting bracket and hydraulic cylinder atop of a base member; the bracket having three telescoping legs extending therefrom which engage the ground; thereafter, the cylinder is used to apply force to the base member to apply upward force to the base member to dislodge the pole. The present invention is advantageous because one man can now perform a task once requiring multiple persons. This results in saving time and money while providing safety for the lineman.
The Present invention is primarily designed for removal of broken poles at or below ground level. It is generally used in conjunction with a line truck (a.k.a. “digger truck”). The truck can be replaced with mobile or stand alone systems (a.k.a. “backyard machines”). Generally, the invention in one embodiment is practiced as follows:
Be sure the outriggers are down and grounds are out. Un-rack the boom and auger (use 18 inch auger). Remove the auger off of the Kelly Bar. Install the AB Chance adapter (this adapter is the same one that is used to screw in triple helix anchors).
Pin the base member into the AB chance adapter. One end of the adapter fits into the Kelly Bar and the other end fits onto the Base member. Swing the boom of the truck with the Base member attached over top of the pole that is to be removed from the ground. Position the tip of the Base member such that the drill bit is positioned at or near the center of the pole.
Screw the Base member into the broken pole by rotating the load line of the boom with the line truck until the full length of the threads are within the wood. Note that it may be necessary to go even deeper depending on the condition of the wood.
After the threads engage the wood (also the drill bit) and while rotating, make sure to apply downward pressure as needed to insure the base member is always moving into the wood. Do not allow the base member to rotate without moving downward.
Once the Base member is fully inserted, unpin the AB Chance Adapter and relocate the boom to a safe location. Attach the cylinder to the top of the base member and insert the pin and clip to hold it in place. Then attach the triangular (a.k.a. delta) support bracket onto the top of the cylinder using the pin and retaining clip. Then attach the hydraulic lines from the line truck to the quick release disconnects on the cylinder and use the hydraulics to fully extend the piston so as to raise the cylinder.
Then attach the 3 legs to the triangular support bracket using the pins and retaining clips. Then extend the legs downward to make contact with the ground. Ensure that the legs are extended outward to tighten the retaining harness (i.e. “chain”). At this point the assembly is ready to make the first pull. Stand clear of the assembly at a safe distance and engage the hydraulic pressure so as to raise the pole out of the ground.
After the pole is raised with the cylinder and the cylinder is fully compressed (refracted), repeat the process to continue removing the pole by raising the cylinder so the piston is fully extended, lowering the legs, and making the next pull, etc. Continue this until the pole is far enough out of the ground so that it can be fully removed with the boom of the line truck and choker chain (or cable sling, etc.) However, it is best to not remove the pole from the ground until the base member is removed from the pole.
After the pole is removed far enough to be extracted with the boom, disengage the base member from the pole jack by removing the pin and retaining clip. The jack assembly can either be relocated while assembled or disassembled and relocated. At this point the base member is still embedded in the pole.
Remove the base member from the pole by reattaching it to the Kelly Bar with the AB Chance adapter. Then rotate the load line of the boom with the line truck until the base member is fully removed. Then use a choker chain (or cable sling) and boom to remove the pole from the ground. The pulling eye adapter can also be used to remove the base member from the pole in the event the pole is removed from the ground prior to the base member being removed. To do this, use one or two can hooks and a large pry bar to manually unscrew the base member.